Lo que esconde La Verdad
by Nagi-chan 8
Summary: La Verdad puede ser muchas cosas: es todo, es nada, es el mundo, es el universo, es tú y es yo. Pero, hay algo que nadie sabe, un hobby secreto que nadie conoce además del de joder a los humano que le hacen una "visita". ¿Cuál será su misterioso hobby?.


**(Aviso: Spoiler del final de Fullmetal alchemist Brotherhood/Manga, mejor no lo veas si no has terminado la serie)**

La Verdad puede ser muchas cosas: es todo, es nada, es el mundo, es el universo, es tú y es yo. Pero, hay algo que nadie sabe, un hobby secreto que nadie conoce además del de joder a los humano que le hacen una "visita". ¿Cuál será su misterioso hobby?.

La verdad se encontraba tumbada en el infinito espacio en blanco y rascándose la barriga mientras comía de una bolsa de patatas fritas que tenía a su lado, parece que se encontraba muy aburrido.

-Que aburrido...-Come una patata de la bolsa, ni preguntéis de donde salió la bolsa porque ni yo lo se.-Desde que ese enano vino a sacrificar su Puerta para salva a su hermano no ha venido ningún estúpido humano rompiendo las leyes para poder joderle la vida. Ya ni se en el día en el que vivo.-Levanta el brazo derecho en el que tiene su reloj de pulsera, repito, no sé de dónde ha salido, ni le busquéis la lógica a este fanfic que tiene tanta lógica como en Gintama **(1)**.-18 de Agosto…-Y la sonrisa que le caracteriza apareció en su rostro con gran parecido a Voldemort **(2)** , que dé parecido no tiene nada pero igual por hacer el chiste.

La Verdad se levanta y se dirige a una televisión que se encontraba unos metros más adelante, vuelvo a repetir, no le busquéis la lógica a este fanfic. Va allí y se sienta.

-¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar este día?...¡el día en el que el niño inmortal por fin estará en su primera final después de 19 años!.-Se frota las manos.-¿Cómo lo puedo hacer perder como las últimas cinco veces?, todo ese fandom esta tan ilusionado y confiado en que ganara de una vez por todas con su rana mutante y su rata amarilla, que Serenita sea la primera pokegirl que se libre de la frienzone, se casen y tengan muchos hijos…-Y se echa a reir.-¡Qué ilusos esos estúpidos humanos! ¡Mientras La verdad exista, ese niño inmortal y su rata amarilla, seguirá viajado a regiones, perdiendo ligas y frienzoneando chicas hasta que inclusos cuando tengan tataranietos!.

Y La Verdad enciende la televisión en la que justamente se está emitiendo la final de Ash vs Alan y la sonrisa de La Verdad se amplia.

-Hare una derrota como ninguna antes.-Pone las manos en la pantalla de la televisión y empieza a salir chispas.-Hare que aunque tenga a uno de sus equipos más poderosos pierda de la forma más forzada posible a un entrenador que ni siquiera estaba interesado en la liga, que sus compañeros tengan cara más de indiferencia que de tristeza, incluyendo a Serenita, y que incluso el Team Rocket muestre más tristeza.-Y aparto las manos.

La Verdad estaba satisfecha con su trabajo, pero sintió que le faltaba algo para joder aun más, y se puso a pensar, y entonces se le ocurrió la guinda del pastel.

-Esto no puede ser mejor...-Pone las manos de nuevo en la televisión y las chispas volvieron a salir.-No solo hare que frienzone a la pokegirl que más esperanzas tenían que se quedara con él, que libere al pokemon más fuerte que haya tenido y los demás como siempre vayan para el rancho. Hare el mayor reseteo desde B&W, no solo tendrá cara de retrasado a pesar de su aparente madurez en esta saga de XYZ, sino que le hare más niño de lo que ya es. Y sin olvidar de que hare que olvide su sueño de maestro pokemon para que vaya a la escuela. Pasará de perder ligas a reprobar exámenes, ¡ya quiero ver la épica cara de los fans al ver esto!.-Empieza a reír descaradamente.

Por eso La Verdad es todo, es nada, es el mundo, es el universo, es tú y es yo… y sobre todo un troll…, especialmente si nos referimos al fandom de pokemon al que ha estado 19 años trolleando y rompiendo las ilusiones de los fans de pokemon. ¿Qué? ¿No os habéis enterado?., anda que lo explico de nuevo que soy buena gente y buena autora. La verdad es…

-No digas el mismo discurso tres veces autora, los lectores no son estúpidos.

¿Puedes leer las narraciones?

-Por supuesto que sí, después de todo soy La Verdad, soy todo…

Me estas soltando el mismo discurso del cual me has regañado…

-Calla o no hago al HakXYona canon **(3)**.

Usted es diabólico Señor Verdad, o al menos creo que era así el meme que me encontré en internet. ¿Ahora que viene?..., ah, es verdad…

 **FIN.**

 **Anime del que si te gusta el desmadre, locura, comedia, parodias y personajes que están como una cabra, este es tu anime y del que intente imitar su estilo de comedia para hacer este fic.**

 **Es imposible que nadie no conozca al personaje pero igual lo digo, el malote de Harry Potter.**

 **Hak y Yona son personajes del manga shoujo y de aventuras de Akatsuki no Yona, ¿alguien conoce Kimi no todoke?, porque estos dos son igual de lerdos que esos dos.**

 **-Suspira-Por fin puedo publicar algo…Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el fic y que nadie este ofendido, solo es humor y es el primer one…¿cómo se decía?, bueno, da igual, acepto tanto críticas positivas como críticas para poder mejorar. Si alguien me sigue con mis otros fanfic, lo siento, no me gustan como quedan mis escritos y soy algo perfeccionista con ese tema y ahora apenas podre actualizar con el instituto, aunque tengo muchas ideas en mente así que no dejare de escribir ni mucho menos, pero será poquito a poco** **. Hasta la próxima.**

 **PS: Ya sabéis a quien echarle la culpa sobre las desgracias de Ash XD.**


End file.
